Return of the Ring
by Spottedtail of the Riverclan
Summary: The Ring has not been destroyed and has been haunting Frodo's decedents fro along time now. Can Amy hold onto her Grandfather's terror?


            Millions gathered around the show, as they oh and au, while laughing.

            "Look at her, she's gothic," many children said pointing to a short, green eye, blond hair girl.

            "I am not gothic!" the girl yelled, as she threw her book-bag to a girl close by. "Hold that for me, Kurina." The girl's eyes were now blood shoot red, as if fire was forming, as she got ready to fight.

            "Oh, look, she's mad," a cheerleader said while covering her mouth, acting like it was horror, as her followers laughed. "She's going to call the devil on us!"

            "You're going to be the first one to die, ass hole," the small one said running at the cheerleader, but soon stopped dead in her tracks. 

          She turned around to find a tall, chubby brown hair, green eyed girl, holding her back.

          "Chella, how many times do I have to say, it is funnier to shoot a cheerleader," the tall girl said waving her finger in disappointment.

          "But, Sinclair, the way to have the most fun is to rip out their throats and leave them laying there to die," the little one whined.

          "Yes, but they might turn us into one of them," the tall one said again.

          "Look another gothic," another cheerleader said, while the others laughed.

          Sinclair looked up at her, and walked very slowly over to her, the cheerleader only made a cross out of her fingers.

          "That's for vampires," Sinclair said as she kicked the wimp, not to hard, and the cheerleader fell and started to cry. Everybody stopped laughing and ran ten feet away.

          "Why do you seek pain as the way out?" another brown hair girl said, but she had green eyes, handing the bag back to Chella.

          "Why do you ask?" Sinclair asked her as she walked over to the cheerleader and kicked her two more times.

          "Never mind," Kurina said as she looked at another cubby, brown hair with golden streaks, so did Sinclair. She was slightly shorter than Sinclair, but was a little taller than Kurina.

          "Our bus is second," Kurina said poking the girl in the side, she just turned her head at Kurina.

          "I'll walk home today," the girl said and started to walk.

          "Your house is about five miles away, Amy," Sinclair yelled at her, but only got the hand response.

          "What's wrong with her," Chella asked the others, but they just shrugged.

          Amy lived on the countryside of her school, so she seen many horses. But today nine black horses were in the pasture in front of her house. Than a red hair, brown hair, girl named Abby, popped up in front for the moving tractor.

          "Heelo… you look gloomy Amy!" Abby said as she forced her smiling face in front of Amy's in-motional face.

          "Shut up elf," Amy whispered as she shoved Abby away, as the Abby just stood there.

          'She knew what I was, an elf! But how, she's only a human, a mortal human?' Abby ran through her head as Amy just walked off of the school grounds.

~~*~~

Later just about three minutes over Chella and Abby chatted about the usual girl stuff, like shoes, boys, and crap; but Abby soon brought up the thing about her being an elf.

          "She called me an elf!" Abby said almost crying, "I thought we're isolated from the mortals' eyes, or part of us?"

          "Yes, but Sin never told her," Chella said as she turned her head towards the chubby girl still kicking the cheerleader on the ground.

          "I'm confused; Legolas are you hiding something from us?" Abby yelled in elfish tong as many kids were walking by laughing.  Legolas appeared out of no where sitting on the fence rail looking into Chella's eyes.

          "You never leave me a lone uncle do you?" Chella said as she turned her head to doge the eye contact.

          "Oh little niece, I only concern for your own safety!" Legolas said smiling.

          "I can't believe I had a crush on you," Chella bowed her head and shook it depressingly.

Abby just watched for awhile than spoke, "How come Amy knows that we're, meaning Chella and I, are elves?  Is she only a human?"

Legolas bowed his head like Chella's than whispered, "That is my reason I am here now.  I'm afraid the, the ring has not been destroyed." This stroked Chella and Abby hard, not only did Amy know about them but the ring of evil has been brought back to life.


End file.
